User blog:Overloadxyz/New Soda
So, with the introduction of orange soda in episode 37, I have come up with ideas for more soda colours/types! The original three soda colours are: Purple soda: Regular soda, first introduced at the start of the game; it acts as an anti-gravity medium, with no unusual properties. Green soda: Soda that produces fish candies (which then swim out to destroy their targets) for every candy destroyed in the soda. Orange soda: Soda that decays all blockers within it by one layer (or destroys them if only one layer is left). New soda colours I've come up with: Red soda: Soda that neutralises one (random) special candy within it per move, turning coloured special candies into normal coloured candies and outright destroying colour bombs (though they simply pop instead of being activated normally). Nothing happens if there are no special candies in the red soda. Blue soda: Soda that makes regular candies that are matched in the soda (all candies that are matched have to be in the soda for the effect to work) have the same effects as the new purple jelly candies (which would never appear in a level with blue soda). Therefore, if, for example, the player matched 5 candies of any colour in the blue soda, the same effect as a colour bomb + colour bomb combo would be generated! However, levels with blue soda would most likely have 6 or 7 colours, otherwise it would make the levels too easy. Yellow soda: Soda which causes candies to behave the same way that they do in the original Candy Crush and with the same properties. This means that cyan and dark purple (purple jelly) candies never spawn in the soda and fish candies and colouring candies can't be created in the soda. If the soda level rises above a level with any of these candies they will immediately disappear. Any candy combinations which involve the candies listed above will not affect the candies in the soda. Cyan soda: Soda which is arguably the hardest to deal with. It can't be raised if doing so will cause the soda to rise to a level with even one blocker (excluding licorice swirls), though it automatically rises after all the blockers have been cleared if a bottle was popped at a time when the soda couldn't be raised before. Also, soda bottles in the soda pop after three moves of being in the soda and soda bottlea have to be in the soda when matched in order to raise the soda level. Clear-coloured soda: Soda that initally has the same effects as normal, purple soda but matching/destroying a pre-determined number of candies ( there will be a meter which fills up on the left side of the board, similar to the Sprinkleshell) in the soda will turn it the same colour that you destroyed the most of in the soda (the meter will reflect this as well, showing you the colour the soda will turn when the meter is filling up). Also, like the Sprinkleshell, you can choose exactly when to turn the soda into it's new colour once the meter fills up. However, you can't change the colour the soda will turn once the meter is filled and the soda colour can only be changed once (from clear-coloured to the chosen colour). Feel free to give your opinions or suggest ideas for the other types of soda if you like! Category:Blog posts